My Sweet Partner
by Chinnie Ai
Summary: Edogawa Conan. Haibara Ai. Those two may not be connected in any way as Kudo Shinichi and Miyano Shiho, but they are bound by fate as Conan and Ai. A collection of cute one-shots of ConanXAi.
1. Cheek

_"It's difficult to describe... The feeling of love... Overflows from somewhere else. Even if others are against it, even if you can't make the cut, once you've recognized this feeling, it's unstoppable."_

* * *

"Ai!" shouted an energetic voice. The mentioned brunette looked up from her notes and saw a boy wearing glasses waving at her from the doorway of her middle school 2nd year classroom. Her other classmates stared at her and the boy.

"Isn't that Edogawa Conan?! That 1st year super handsome detective who excels at almost everything?" "Eh, uso! Why is he looking for Haibara-san?" Excited whispers were exchanged around the girls.

"Che, Edogawa Conan! Why is he looking for Haibara-san!" "Ugh, he's gonna take Haibara-san away from us!" Angry grumbles were heard from the boys. The brunette stood up and walked over to Conan.

"Edogawa. Haven't I told you to call me Haibara? Or would you prefer Haibara-senpai?" asked Ai, mockingly.

"Uh, Haibara..." said Conan, slightly sweat-dropping. A smile appeared on Ai's face. It was always entertaining to tease Kudo... Or no, now Edogawa.

"That's better. Now what do you need?" said Ai, walking away already.

"Ehh, wait Haibara!" said Conan, running after Ai. Conan and Ai were no longer Kudo Shinichi and Miyano Shiho, because the APTX4869 had manifested inside them and became permanent.

Because of this, they had to live their lives as Conan and Ai. Both of them had started going to Teitan Middle School, Ai going to 2nd year and Conan going to 1st year. Of course, the fact that they were Shinichi and Shiho were concealed from the public. All they knew was that Conan and Ai were smarter than normal kids. Also, the fact that Shinichi wouldn't be coming back was broken to Ran. She crumbled down and burst into tears, but accepted the fact. However, she was still sad about that and the event of Conan moving out of her home and to Hakase's house. He was living up to his promise of always protecting Ai.

"So, what is it that you need, Meitantei-san?" asked Ai finally, when she got annoyed at Conan following her around everywhere. She sat down on a bench in the school courtyard and opened up her book and started reading. Conan smiled and sat down beside her, staring at her.

Suddenly, he put an arm around Ai. He leaned over to her and kissed her cheek. Ai's blue orbs widened and she blushed. Conan pulled away and smiled.

"I love you, Ai." he said. Ai sat there, unbelieving what just had happened. When she finally snapped back to reality, she grabbed Conan's hand, hard.

"Ow ow ow, Haibara, what was that for?!" he shouted.

"Don't make such jokes." she said simply.

"It wasn't a joke! I really love you, Ai!" said Conan desperately. Ai smiled.

"Is that so..." she said, standing up and walking away. Conan ran after her.

"Wait, Ai! What's your answer!" he shouted. Ai stopped. A smile appeared at the corner of her cheeks. She started walking again.

_"Come along now, my sweet partner."_

* * *

~Chinnie Ai


	2. Love

_"It's difficult to describe... The feeling of love... Overflows from somewhere else. Even if others are against it, even if you can't make the cut, once you've recognized this feeling, it's unstoppable."_

* * *

When Shinichi asked Shiho to marry him, he only said three words: Believe in me.

When Shiho had their first child, he only said three words: You'll be fine.

When it was the day of the wedding of their first daughter, he only said three words: I'm still here.

When Shiho received a report from the hospital, stating that she had caught an un-curable disease, he only said there words: You're not alone.

When Shiho was about to go to heaven, he only said three words: Wait for me.

_The words "I love you" were never uttered between these two, but love has never left their side._

* * *

~Chinnie Ai


	3. Rain

_"It's difficult to describe... The feeling of love... Overflows from somewhere else. Even if others are against it, even if you can't make the cut, once you've recognized this feeling, it's unstoppable."_

* * *

_Rain._

It didn't stop. It made the world immersed in liquid and wetness. It made the sky gray and stormy. It would be a perfect comparison of her world before her transformation.

She stood under the roof, shivering against the cold. She pressed herself against the sweater, trying to block out the cold wind. However, this made no effect on the coldness she was feeling. Perhaps... It was coming from her heart?

That was what she thought. Leaning against the wall of the school building, she smiled bitterly. She knew from the start that she no place to be anymore. Her body was that of Haibara Ai, however her heart was still Miyano Shiho. The cold traitor from the Black Organization. Sherry. A killer. A murderer. A devil. There was... No place for her on this planet...

_I'm such a fool,_ she thought, staring up at the gray sky, watching the rain droplets fall. _I knew from the start, didn't I? I should have died in the Organization. This way, I wouldn't be so much trouble to everyone. Yoshida-san, Tsuburaya-kun, Kojima-kun, Mouri-san, and... Him, too... I'm really a fool, right, Onee-chan?_

Suddenly, an umbrella was shoved in front of her. She turned around and saw him standing there, offering his red umbrella to her. He turned his head to the other side, slightly blushing. Haibara stared at the umbrella for a moment, then smiled. She took the umbrella and opened it.

"What about you, Kudo-kun?" she asked finally. He smiled.

"I've got another one, don't worry." he said. "Now go along. Hakase won't like it if you return home too late." She smiled.

"Well, then, thank you Kudo-kun." she said, walking away into the distance. He smiled as he watched her leave, then ran off, drenched in the rain without an umbrella...

_Everyone wants a rainbow in their lives. But you can't have a rainbow without rain..._

* * *

~Chinnie Ai


	4. Leaving

_"It's difficult to describe... The feeling of love... Overflows from somewhere else. Even if others are against it, even if you can't make the cut, once you've recognized this feeling, it's unstoppable."_

* * *

A train's whistle blew, and he faced her for what was probably the last time. He smiled bitterly.

"So... This is it, is it?" he asked. She nodded, not daring to look at him. She was scared that he would disappear. Right in front of her.

"Train 041 to Hokkaido is about to leave soon. All passengers, please board the train now." An announcement echoed throughout the train station. He picked up his luggages and made his way into the train.

"Goodbye, Haibara." he said. The door closed behind him, and the train blew its whistle again. The train started chugging and was soon out of sight. Only then did she crumble down, burying her face in her hands, tears staining her jacket.

"I was waiting for you to turn around. If you turned around, at least looked at me for a moment, then I would have went with you..." she murmured, the tears flowing freely. In the car, he clutched his bag, watching the scenery flash past outside. He clenched his fists tighter.

"If you only called me, told me to not to leave... With that sentence, I would have stayed..."

_Love is painful, and sometimes letting go helps us realize what's most important to us._

* * *

~Chinnie Ai


	5. Diary

_"It's difficult to describe... The feeling of love... Overflows from somewhere else. Even if others are against it, even if you can't make the cut, once you've recognized this feeling, it's unstoppable."_

* * *

It was after class. She fell asleep on the desk. He glanced at her sleeping face and smiled. It was peaceful, unlike the usual Haibara Ai he was used to. Suddenly, his eyes fell onto a pink notebook. He picked it up and turned to what happened to be the second-to-last page. In Haibara Ai's clean handwriting, he could see the following words:

_"This is already the 6th year I've loved Conan. After I finish this diary, I'll confess to him."_

Conan stared at the writing for a couple a minutes, then smiled. Slowly and silently, he ripped out the last page of the diary and put it back on her desk...

* * *

**Review Reply to Guest: Thank you so much(: About the grammatical error... Uh, oops? Didn't notice that. Thanks about that.**

~Chinnie Ai


	6. Circle

_"It's difficult to describe... The feeling of love... Overflows from somewhere else. Even if others are against it, even if you can't make the cut, once you've recognized this feeling, it's unstoppable."_

* * *

"Congrats on graduation, Ai-chan and Conan-kun!" shouted Ayumi cheerfully. Ai smiled.

"Thanks, Yoshida-san." she said. Conan nodded. The class president cleared his throat and everyone quieted down.

"Okay everyone, congratulations on graduating from Teitan Elementary! As the class president, I suggest we play a game. Our last game as a class. We will sit in a circle, and we would write a secret that nobody knows on a piece of paper. Then, we would give the piece of paper to the person on our right side. Understood, everyone?"

"Hai~!" everyone chimed together. As they were setting up seats, Ai sat down on the right side of Conan, thinking _I've loved him for so long already... At least... At least I would want to know one secret from him..._

Everyone wrote down their secrets and folded up the paper. Conan passed the paper to Ai. She opened it up, and the simple three words on the paper stunned her with happiness.

_I love you._

* * *

~Chinnie Ai


	7. Mail

_"It's difficult to describe... The feeling of love... Overflows from somewhere else. Even if others are against it, even if you can't make the cut, once you've recognized this feeling, it's unstoppable."_

* * *

"Kudo, I found this interesting mail sent to me on my phone yesterday, and it was a quiz for friends. Care to try it?" she asked. He merely nodded.

"Hm, okay... My favorite color?"

"Red."

"My best subject?"

"Medical science."

"My pet?"

"Me."

"My style of clothing?"

"Mixed styles."

"Something I definitely don't know?"

_"I love you."_

* * *

~Chinnie Ai


	8. Airport

_"It's difficult to describe... The feeling of love... Overflows from somewhere else. Even if others are against it, even if you can't make the cut, once you've recognized this feeling, it's unstoppable."_

* * *

A rush of footsteps echoed through the airport as a certain 17-year-old black-haired famous detective ran through the customs. People turned around, staring at him, wondering what had happened to the usually-calm Kudo Shinichi that made him so wild.

"HAIBARA!" he screamed, and stopped a few feet behind a girl about 18 years old tugging a red luggage, panting. The brown-haired girl stopped walking.

"Hakase told you, didn't he?" she said finally. The boy stood up straight and looked at the girl with complete seriousness.

"Why didn't you tell me? That you were leaving to England..." he said. By this point, the sight attracted many other people.

"Why? The answer is pretty simple, really." she said. She paused, and he waited for her to continue.

_"I'm giving up on you."_

He blinked and stared at her. Haibara Ai (or now Miyano Shiho), the girl he was so used to having around, was giving up on him? But about what?

"What?" he managed to get out.

"I'm giving up on you." she repeated, wishing he would understand.

"I heard. About what?" he asked. Shiho smiled sadly, her bangs shadowing over her eyes. She never expected him to understand anyways. She picked up her luggage and started walking again, trying to drown out his voice with her thoughts. What she didn't expect was him running up to her and hugging tightly her from behind. Her eyes widened as she dropped the handle of her luggage.

"Don't go," he whispered. "Please. Don't go. I need you in my life."

"You need you Angel more than me." said Shiho bitterly. Shinichi shook his head.

"You... You're more important. I... I realized that I can't live without you. Please. Give me one more chance. A future without you... A future without Miyano Shiho would be meaningless!" he said. Shiho smiled, happiness filling her heart. Shinichi let go of Shiho and she faced him for the first time today.

"Let's go." she said simply.

* * *

~Chinnie Ai


	9. Antidote

_"It's difficult to describe... The feeling of love... Overflows from somewhere else. Even if others are against it, even if you can't make the cut, once you've recognized this feeling, it's unstoppable."_

* * *

A 7 year old boy stood outside of a certain Agasa Hiroshi's house, pounding on the door. A tired-looking 7 year old girl opened the door and came out.

"What did you call me here for, Haibara?" he asked. The girl held out a single capsule in a handkerchief. The boy's eyes widened.

"Is this...?" he started. The girl nodded.

"Yes. This is the permanent antidote for the APTX4869." she said. _I've finally payed him back... This way, I'm no longer in your debt anymore, Kudo-kun... Right, onee-chan?_

Conan stared at the girl in front of her. She yawned, and for the first time since today he noticed the dark bags under her eyes and how tired she looked, how frail she looked. For some reason he felt angry. He recalled that Hakase had told him that she only slept a small amount of 4 hours every day. He clenched his fists.

"You... Went through all that crap just for this? Sleeping only 4 hours each day, using dark coffee to sustain yourself, just... just because of this shit?" he asked, angry. Ai's eyes widened, and her bangs shadowed over her eyes. She looked up sharply.

"Well who was it for that I went through all this 'crap'?" she asked. Conan's eyes widened as the answer came to him. It was... For him... The times that he asked for the antidote, not knowing how much pain he had caused the brown-haired beauty. He had caused all this, because of his childish wants. All his fault...

"H-Haibara..." he whispered.

"I don't mind. I've repaid you now. Goodbye, Kudo-kun." she said, turning away from him and walking back. His eyes widened.

"Goodbye? Why, Haibara?" he asked. She stayed silent for a while, then spoke.

"I've already repaid you. I can now disappear from your life now, and you'll be with your angel." she said. A tear slid down her cheek, and soon another. But she hid them. Like she always had.

"Tell me, Haibara, what do you think of me? What is our relationship? Who is Edogawa Conan to you?" he asked.

"Kudo Shinichi was my only hope of survival. Edogawa Conan is..." and here she paused, and said it: "Someone who will never leave my heart." Conan smiled. Ai took one step away from him, then another, and another, ignoring the tears... Until she was jerked back by him, revealing her teary face. She was pulled into an embrace.

"Stay with me." he said simply. Ai's eyes were wide, extremely surprised, then she smiled in happiness.

"Baka ne..."

* * *

~Chinnie Ai


End file.
